Betelgeuse the pixie relem
by Darkness-in-the-night
Summary: Beetlejuice is pulled out of the waiting room 5 years after the Deetzs incident. He now is thrust into a world of pixies and creature only seen in fairytales. With only A young warrior for guidance, he must find the winter pixie before its to late.


Hey i know this is way different then any onther Beetejuice story but i just came up with this idea one night and had to write about it. I dont own any of the characters from the movie or the cartoon but i do own all the pixies that live on Betelgeuse. :)

Chapter 1 Betelgeuse

Two young ghouls sat side by side on one of the rusty colored couches that belonged in waiting room of the Neitherworld. The smaller one had brown curls that fell to her waist and the other one had a short pixie cut. Both had a magazine with them.

"Nina who's that?" the smaller one pointed to the ghost that was doing push-ups across the room. Nina looked up from her magazine and pushed down her sunglasses to get a better look.

"I don't know." Nina looked back down. "We just died Ginger and I know as much as you do about this place. That's why we are here for help."

Ginger looked at the ghost. He had stopped doing push-ups and now was sitting on another couch across the room. He looked at her and smiled in a way that could make you melt. She ducked her head in embarrassment. Quiet laughter came from two ghosts that were sitting next to her.

"What so funny?" she snapped at them. The woman had dark brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders and the man had short brown hair with a pair of big glasses.

"Well?" she was still waiting for an answer.

"We are so sorry we could not help but over hear. That ghost over there is Beetlejuice a rude "bio-exorcist" as he likes to be called and he thinks of no one but himself."

"Who are you" Ginger asked.

"My name is Barbra and this is my husband Adam." Barbra smiled at the girl that sat beside them.

"How do you know so much about him?" gesturing over to Beetlejuice. His smile was bigger then before.

"Well it all started after we died…" She continued on to tell about the Deetzs and Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice listened with his eyes closed as the Maitlands continued with their story, smiling when ever they talked about him. Anger rose up when they told how they got him eaten by a sandworm. All because of them and that girl he had been stuck here for over 5 years doing nothing but reading any book in site and push-ups to past the time. He had also changed a lot in those 5 years, he was skinnier and cleaner. He almost looked like he did right after he died. His mind started to wonder back to that time.

_Beetlejuice_. His eyes shot open. Someone was summoning him, but who. He thought of all the people that knew his name. All of them hated him. Maybe someone was just talking about him.

_Beetlejuice._ There it was again. He sat straight up and looked around the room. No one was looking at him.

_Beetlejuice._ The room shattered in to a million pieces. All around him was blackness.

It was black for a longtime, but a few minutes later his feet felt solid ground. Everything was dark around him. A lone street light hung over his head making a ring of light around him. His head darted from side to side looking for whoever summoned him. Light footsteps could be heard in the north. When they stopped Beetlejuice could see a fait outline of a girl with a very large hat on and what looked to an over sized dog.

"I am so very sorry to have called on you at this time of night, but I need to talk to you." The girl's song like voice paused "Will you promise not to run away."

"Sure" he wondered why he would run away like a cowered from this little girl.

"Thank you I trust your word, but if you do run I will be forced to stop you."

Beetlejuice laughed at that. _A girl stopping me. Ha._ His laughing stopped quickly when the girl stepped into the light. Her skin was a dark, grayish brown with discreet undertones of purple. Designs covered her brow, cheeks and part of her chin and lips. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back in to two low pigtails. Her ponytail holders were camouflage along with her thin strapped dress that flowed down to the top of her knees. She had small thongs on her feet that were camouflage also. What really caught him off guard was what he thought was a hat. It was two large dark brown goat horns that curled over her head. He looked into her eyes had small black pupils in the middle with dark purple streaks coming out of it. The farther you got away from the pupil the lighter the purple became.

Beetlejuice took one step back from this creature that he had mistaken for human, but before his foot hit the ground the thing that he thought was a dog burst from the shadows towards him. It was a winged creature with the head, talons, and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. It was a Griffin. It wrapped it talons around his body and mouth holding him in place. Beetlejuice tried to juice himself free but nothing worked.

"I trusted your word Beetlejuice, but I guess this is hard to take in. Before we let you go let me tell you what I wanted to say. This is the planet Betelgeuse home to many races of pixies like myself. We have many different powers. For example my race moves the earth." She moved her foot to the side and the ground she stood on rose in the air. Beetlejuice had to crane his neck back to be able to look at her. She moved her foot back and the column of earth came back down slowly. "Out of all the pixies here there is one special one called the winter pixie. She has every power of every pixie plus her own.

One night she ran away" She took a deep breath and walked toward Beetlejuice with her hand stretched out to him. "It will be easier to show you." Her hand gently touched his head. Beetlejuice's eyes widened and then went blank. Pictures raced through his head replaying a scene in someone's memory.

_They were running through a forest. 5 green pixies with dogs ran after a young woman with a black cloak streaming out behind her. Her face was covered by a hood. Trees blurred past them. They were running faster then any human could, it was almost like they were flying.__ Through the forest they ran. The case continued on for many miles. Up ahead you could see a clearing in the untamed forest. A loud roar shook the ground as they continued to run on. When they reached the clearing the roaring got louder. The green pixies stopped at the edge fear in their eyes. A large black scaled dragon stood on the other side. Two curved horns came out of its head. They were black and white stripped. It roared again opening its mouth wide. Its curved talons were also black and white striped. The cloaked pixie continued to run at the dragon, when she reached it's feet the pixie stopped and looked up. Bending her knees she leaped. She landed on her feet so soft that you could not hear a sound. Carefully she sat down. Her delicate black nailed hand rested on the dragon's neck. Slowly she turned her hooded face to the 5 fear struck pixies. You could only see her small white lips and her snow white chin. Her lips curled back over her teeth reveling shiny purl white teeth. Two small fangs stood out among the rest of her teeth. The dragon raised its wings and took off into the sky. The wind pulled back her hood to reveal __skin that was pale and bluish silver; she had delicate patterns around her eyes, leading down her cheeks. Her eyes were like dark gems that held small stars. Her bluish silver hair that fell to her shoulders wiped around her head. And her bangs covered the top of her eyes. The dragon flew up higher and disappeared into the night sky._

Beetlejuice's eyes came back into focus. He stared at this pixie girl. He looked at her more closely, she came to about his shoulder in height, but she looked like she was around the age of 14. She did not meet his gaze, but continued to look at her feet. From her look he had finally realized why she brought him here.

"Beetlejuice we need your help to find her."

...

Well what did you think. please r&r no flames please but do give pointers.


End file.
